Amour ou trahison
by Just-Tiite-Ju
Summary: Quels sont les sentiments de qui envers qui?   Quelle sera l'avenirs de nos heros ...
1. Prologue

**Contexte:**

Nous sommes en 7° année à Poudlard. Seulement ici quelques modifications ont étés apportées à l'histoire tel qu'elle est sencée être.

Nous somme donc à la 7° année d'étude de notre sorcier mais après la mort malheureuse de Dumbledore, le professeur Mc Gonagal à pris la suite de la direction et le nouveau professeur de défence contre les force du mal est de nouveau, qui d'autre que le professeur Lupin!

Dans certaines fics, les prefets ont leurs appartements mais dans celle-ci ce n'est pas le cas. Les prefets restent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs mais ont tout de même plus de liberté et d'avantages... du moins pour le moment ;) .

Nos trois héros ne sont pas en quête d'orcruxe mais à leur 7° année d'étude et préparent donc leur ASPIC pour la fin de l'année car sinon il n'y aurait pas grand interet à faire une fic sur les couples de poudlard vous ne trouvez pas? ;)

Voldemort à de plus en plus d'adeptes et les fidèles sont toujours présents et bien déterminés.

Une nouvelle intrique commence et de nouveau sentiments s'installent...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Reveil douloureux

- Non, maître pitié! Les travaux sont presque finis épargnez-moi par pitié! Votre nouveaux repère sera près d'un jour sur l'autre. Nous avons fait le plus vite possible avec tout le confort nécessaire et sans le moindre indice d'existence. Je vous en pris maître ne me tuez pas je ferai tout mon possible pou accelerer encore plus la construction de votre repère.

- Tais-toi! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu! Pas un seul retard, pas un seul pas de travers! Tu connais le colère de ton supérieur alors pourquoi la provoque tu? Je t'avais donné un délais..

- Maitre il sera fini dans très peu de temps...

- Ce délai est arrivé...

- Pitié maitre...

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Un jeune garçon au sommeil agité se réveilla en sursaut au même instant. Il ne s'agissait donc que d'un rêve! Drolement réel pour un simple rêve.. Non ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, ça c'était bien passé.

Cette nuit là, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se faisait construire un nouveau repère, il venait de tuer un de ses serviteurs. ll fallait à tout pris prévenir quelqu'un... mais prévenir qui?

Il ne lui restait personne, Sirius avait disparut et le sorcier le plus puissant au monde avait succombé l'an passé..

Harry était seul désormais.. bien sur il lui reste toujours ses amis.. mais étant des sorciers de son âge ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose en ce qui concerne cette nuit-là.

Puis une nouvelle pensée lui vint.. celle de Ginny Weasley. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, seule son image lui resté en tête. Il la voyait tous les jours depuis son arrivée au Terrier mais ne pouvait se passer de sa présence..

Nous sommes le 28 août. Un beau soleil traverse les vieux rideaux de la chambre des garçons. Harry s'était reveillé de bonne heure à cause de son rêve mais resta allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, restant muet. Il pensait encore à elle. Puis tout à coup, il eu juste le temps de voir une forme se rapprocher de lui quand un choc lui arriva au visage. Il pris le coussin qu'il venait de recevoir et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Dans le mil'!

Il venait de toucher Ron Weasley en pleine tête. Plutôt Joli coup. Ils se leverent et eurent juste le temps de s'habiller quand les filles firent irruption dans la chambre. Tout à coup, le visage de Harry pris une autre couleur..

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine. Parès un petit déjeuné copieux, ils sortirent dehors. Un magnifique soleil leur faisait face et une partie de quidditch s'imposa.

Hermione composa les équipes, bien évidemment, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

- Harry et Ron puis Ginny et moi.

- C'est partit!

Une belle journée venait de commencer. Aucun sousis à l'horizon et beau temps en perspective.. que demander de mieux...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express

Résumé:

* Harry Potter, le survivant, se réveil en sursaut en plein cauchemar. Un nouveau repère a été construit pour Voldemort et ses disciples.

* Après plus d'un mois passé au Terrier, nos quatre amis se retrouve dans ce nouveau chapitre dans le Poudlard Express les menant à leurs seconde maison.

- Ron debout dépêche toi! Vite le train va démarrer sans nous on devraient déjà être partis depuis longtemps!

Et effectivement, il était déjà tard. Harry et Ron étaient encore en train de dormir tandis que Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley préparaient le départ. Ginny enferma Arnold son boursoufflet dans sa cage et Hermione s'occupa de sortir du lit les deux loirs qui dormaient encore par tous les moyens possibles.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de massacre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mme Weasley et Mr Weasley se trouvent sur le chemin de la gare. Après un certain temps de trajet, nos 4amis se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express tandis que les parents de Ginny et Ron repartèrent en sens inverse.

- Bien, allons chercher des places.

- Euh Harry.. Ron et moi devons aller dans le compartiment pour les prefets je suis désolée..

- Ah d'accord amusez-vous bien alors. A tout à l'heure.

Ginny s'installe en face de Harry tandis que Ron resté debout sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Harry angoissé chercha le regarde de Ron et lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut il lui chuchota:

- C'est encore elle qui te met dans cet état?

- Ne me laisse pas!

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux. Évite les gaffes et reste fier puis tout ira bien!

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux?

- De rien tout vas bien. J'vous laisse à t'à l'heure Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était déjà loin. Elle s'était rendu directement au compartiment des préfets. Elle s'assit sur une banquette vide et n'aperçut qu'à ce moment là que quelqu'un était déjà présent. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui se trouvait derrière ce magasine spécial quidditch, elle savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi Serpentard. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu ou du moins, elle essaya de ne pas le regarder...

- Bah alors Granger tu dis pas bonjour?

Drago Malfoy venait de fermer son magasine. Il savait bien que la préfète-en-chef ne pouvait être autre qu'Hermione. Il l'avait attendus dans le compartiment des préfets sans même savoir pourquoi, il l'attendait et c'est tout ce qui importait.

- Pourquoi je te dirais bonjour hein? Explique moi Malfoy j'ai du mal à saisir ta question. Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas eu le moindre signe de politesse de ta part pendant 6ans alors qu'est-ce qu'un simple "bonjour" t'importe?

- Tout simplement d'entendre ta voix très chère préfète.

- Je t'interdit de me dire "très chère" tu m'entend! Ne m'adresse même pas la parole! Rien que ta vue m'insupporte je vais vomir!

Et pourtant, c'était bien faux.. Elle l'aimait au plus haut point même si elle le nié et qu'ils étaient ennemis. Son doux visage ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir mais plutôt de se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle essaye de ne pas penser à lui et voilà qu'il lui disait des politesses? Non c'est un Malfoy et il ne cherche qu'à créer des ennuis.. Mais malgré tout elle ne peux s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec lui, de le regarder, d'être près de lui... mais quand tu te retrouve face à un serpentard qui n'est autre que Malfoy, comment réagir? Hermione choisis la protection et l'indifférence.

Lui ne cherche plus à être insupportable mais tout simplement à être libre et sans compte à rendre à personne.. Il ne cherche plus le conflit comme à son habitude mais plutôt le calme et la discrétion.

- Si c'est ton choix Granger, reste muette mais tu t'en lassera avant moi.

Ron était à mi-chemin du compartiment quand son regard fût dévié. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux noir et son regard de feu.. Qui était-elle? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.. Il fallait qu'il la rencontre...

- Bonjour Ron

Ron sursauta et se retourna si vite qu'il manque faire tomber un élève de première année qui était derrière lui. IL s'excusa rapidement et vit la personne qui lui avait fait peur.

- Remus!

- Et non Mr Weasley désormais c'est à nouveau professeur Lupin. Le professeur Mc Gonagal me considère comme étant le plus compétant pour ce poste, me voilà de nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Son poste de directeur étant sa principale occupation, elle a également nommée Tonks comme nouveau professeur de métamorphe, ce qui à mon avis lui convient très bien.

- Mais c'est génial!

- Oui je suis d'accord. Il faut que je parle à Harry sais-tu où il se trouve?

- *il est seul avec Ginny vaut mieux pas qu'un invité s'installe..* Non désolé nous nous sommes séparer avant de trouver un compartiment; je doit aller avec les prefets.

- Très bien donc je vous laisse. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt dans mes cours. A plus tard.

Et Lupin repartis comme il était arrivé. Ron se rappela soudain de l'apparition qu'il avait vu quelques secondes auparavant, la belle inconnue n'était plus dans son compartiment.

Il repartis en direction du compartiment des préfets un peu déçu. Il était ravis de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il aurait voulu savoir qui était cette fille. Il entra dans le compartiment sans même sans rendre compte et songea tout à coup à Harry... Que faisait-il?

Le trajet se termina dans le silence pour nos 4 gryffondors et bientôt, le Poudlard Express atteint sa destination. Ils étaient enfin chez eux...


End file.
